spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton's 1000 Year Adventure
Plankton's 1000 Year Adventure, is a fan-made episode about Plankton traveling one-thousand years into the future. Summary Plankton decides that he wants to take a trip through time, so he travels to Bikini Bottom one-thousand years into the future. Characters * Plankton. * Karen. * Future Karen. * Future SpongeBob. * Future Flying Dutchman. (Mentioned) * Future Larry the Lobster. (Mentioned) * The SquarePants family. (Mentioned) Transcript (A shot is shown outside of the Chum Bucket and it cuts to the inside where Plankton is seen working on a machine). Karen: 'Hey honey, what are you building? (Plankton stops for a brief moment with working on his machine). '''Plankton: '''Building a time machine, that's what. (Plankton goes back on working on his time machine and Karen just rolls her eyes). '''Karen: '''Why exactly? Are you going to try and steal the Krabby Patty secret formula through time travel? You tried that before with the sponge and look how that turned out and plus don't you already have a time machine that required ''me to power it? Because I'm not powering one of those machines again that require all of me to drain all of my power. 'Plankton: '''First off, no I am not gonna try and steal the formula from Krabs through time travel. Secondly, me and SquarePants tried to steal the formula to give to Krabs and save the world and thirdly, the old time machine was destroyed by his best friend, the sea star, because according to SpongeBob, "He accidentally destroyed it by thinking it was a cursed photo booth". For this new one it does not require you to power it and I am going to travel one thousand years into the future for research and see what it is like and I will probably be gone for a week or so. '''Karen: '''Okay, but please don't get lost in the future and be stuck there for the rest of your life. '''Plankton: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah, got it. '''Narrator: '''Two days later... (Plankton is shown calculating on his time machine and he is shown wearing a backpack and carrying other supplies). '''Plankton: '''Alright, I am ready to time travel about one-thousand years; goodbye my computer wife! (Plankton waves Karen goodbye and presses the button on the time machine, and Plankton flashes and disappears). (Shot of an empty road, and Plankton appears in a flash). '''Plankton: '''Whoa, look at this place seems kind of empty and creepy. Hello?!? (Shot of the empty road and a tumbleweed floats by). (Plankton walks down the road for a bit before walking up a hill and seeing the futuristic Bikini Bottom which has grown into huge metropolis). '''Plankton: '''So this is Bikini Bottom one-thousand years in the future? Looks nice, well at least it looks nicer than my rusty wife like I need to replace some of that old tech inside of her. (Plankton walks down the hill and later it cuts to Plankton entering the city). (He gazes at the streets and buildings seeing it all run down and abandoned). '''Plankton: '''I must be in the real sketchy part of town or all of Bikini Bottom is abandoned, which if it is all abandoned then what happened here? (Plankton walks down a couple of blocks and sees that all of the streets are the same just abandoned). (He walks into a run down grocery store and sees that the entire store is a wreck). '''Plankton: '''Hmm, what is this? (He picks up an old food box and looks at the expiration date on it). '''Plankton: '''This expired about forty-three years ago! (Plankton drops the box and leaves the store). '''Plankton: '''Is anybody here!? Hellooooo!? (Silence and shot of the street is shown and nothing happens). (Plankton walks down Conch Street and sees SpongeBob's, Squidward's, and Patrick's houses). '''Plankton: '''So, the idiotic starfish's, the overly-ambitious octopus's, and the overjoyed sponge's houses are all still here after one thousand years? Interesting. (Plankton looks at SpongeBob's house). '''Plankton: '''Even more interesting is that SquarePants's house is still intact, and what's this? Lights are on! This means that someone is occupying it. I must check it out! (Plankton runs towards the Pineapple, and slows down when he enters the yard and glances at a couple of the items in the front yard, on the left side of the yard is a gravestone that says, "Rest In Peace: Gary Wilson Junior", and on the right side is Squidward's old lawn chair, outdoor table, and umbrella). (He knocks on the door and the door opens). '''SpongeBob: '''Plankton!? You're still alive? This is absolutely wonderful! '''Plankton: '''SpongeBob? ''You're still alive after one thousand years? How? '''SpongeBob: '''Yep! And I'm still young and healthy for being over one thousand years old. Wait are you from the past? Because the last time I saw you was about seven-hundred years ago and you were all old and withered and on your death bed...uh so are you from the past? '''Plankton: '''Yeah I'm from the past, I time traveled, and wait what? "About seven-hundred years ago"? I would've about three-hundred years old! '''SpongeBob: '''You used lots of bioengineering on yourself in an attempt to become immortal, but you eventually gave up on that and two years after you gave it up you died. '''Plankton: '''Oh...okay, but- '''SpongeBob: '''I'm so excited to see you again! Come on inside! (SpongeBob pulls Plankton inside his home). '''SpongeBob: '''Home sweet pineapple. '''Plankton: '''Hmm, interesting. '''SpongeBob: '''So, Plankton, this is my living room! '''Plankton: '''Yeah, I can see, and I've been here before. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh yeah, silly me. '''Plankton: '''Though the place has changed. '''SpongeBob: '''So Plankton, do you want to see Karen? '''Plankton: '''Wait Karen is still alive? Well she is computer and as long she is still functional she can live basically forever. '''SpongeBob: '''Well then let's go to her! (SpongeBob goes running towards the door, but Plankton stops him). '''Plankton: '''Hold up she's my wife I'm going to see her myself so stay here. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay then. (Plankton leaves the pineapple and he arrives at the old run down Chum Bucket). '''Plankton: '''Okay, here we go. (Plankton slowly enters in the Chum Bucket and once he is inside he goes into his laboratory). '''Karen: '''Hello? Who's there? '''Plankton: '''It's me, your husband and creator, Sheldon Plankton. '''Karen: What? Oh yeah you're Plankton from the past right? Plankton: '''Yeah, but how do you know about me being from the past? '''Karen: Well because your future self already traveled to the future. Plankton: '''Oh okay...So aren't you happy to see me again? '''Karen: '''I am, but I haven't seen you for centuries and I kind of got over the grieving process. '''Plankton: So what do you want to do? Wait can you tell me how the rest of my future goes? Karen: '''No, I don't want to risk you changing our timeline. Let's just go to the SquarePants's house. '''Plankton: '''Wait, why would you want to go to the sponge's house? '''Karen: Do you really think that the current status of Bikini Bottom is the best place to find other places to stay at other than the SquarePants's house? Plankton: '''(Grunts) Fine. (Scene transitions to the inside of SpongeBob's living room). '''SpongeBob: '''Oh man, I'm so excited! I haven't had a sleepover in so many years! '''Plankton: Don't get too excited, this is only for at least one week, and it's only for research, and plus this is basically the cleanest and most stable house in all of Bikini Bottom, so this is the only house that I can bare to stay in. Though I do have a question and it is, what happened to Bikini Bottom? It seemed like it grew into a large city over the years, but now it's all broken and things like that. SpongeBob and Karen: '''We don't know either. '''Plankton: '''What? Why don't you two know about all of this?! '''SpongeBob: '''Here I'll explain: So forty-three years ago I was in my living room watching T.V. (Cuts to a flashback with SpongeBob watching T.V. and it gets interrupted by the news station). '''Reporter on the television: '''ALERT! ALERT! All Bikini Bottomites must evacuate at... (SpongeBob turns off the T.V.). '''SpongeBob: '''Well it's past 10 o'clock so I guess it's time for me to go to bed. (Scene cuts back to SpongeBob's living room). '''Plankton: '''Okay then...Well at least I now know that Bikini Bottom was abandoned. What about you Karen? Do you know why everyone evacuated? '''Karen: '''Nope I don't know either. '''Plankton: '''What? Why don't you know? '''Karen: '''Well...I didn't have the T.V. on because I was charging myself. '''Plankton: '''Ugh, of course. '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh since it's six let's have spaghetti for dinner! '''Plankton: '''How would you get noodles in a city that's been abandoned for decades? '''SpongeBob: '''Karen! She uses your old science equipment to make food out of thin air! '''Karen: '''it's true after Bikini Bottom was abandoned some of the residents that remained ran out of food so I used your old equipment to make food. '''SpongeBob: Well I'm gonna go off and make the spaghetti! Plankton: '''What about Krabby Patties for dinner? '''SpongeBob: '''Hmm, nah. '''Plankton: '''Oh, Barnacles. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Plankton, and Karen in the kitchen). '''SpongeBob: '''Alrighty we got some noodles and some meatballs okay let's-. '''Plankton: '''This is boring can you put on something on the T.V. like a show or movie? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, sure why not? '''Plankton: '''Wait how do you still watch T.V.? '''SpongeBob: I just use VHS tapes or DVDs, but I don't have any streaming service or cable with me since that became defunct years ago. Plankton: 'Okay, so what kind of shows or movies you got? '''SpongeBob: '''Hmm, let's see. '''Plankton: '''So Karen, how come the sponge still lives after so many years? '''Karen: '''I don't know actually. '''SpongeBob: '''Alrighty, would you rather watch these movies? (Cuts to SpongeBob's movie collection). '''Plankton: '''I'll just watch that one. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay! (SpongeBob puts the VHS tape in the VCR). '''SpongeBob: '''Well I'm gonna go back into the kitchen to make the spaghetti. '''Plankton: '''Okay go make the spaghetti. '''Narrator: '''One hour later... '''SpongeBob: '''The spaghetti is ready! '''Plankton: '''Finally food I'm starving. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's dinner table). '''SpongeBob: '''Here you two go! Enjoy! (He sets down plates in front of Plankton and Karen). '''Karen: '''Oh thanks, but I'm good. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh yeah you're a machine you can't eat silly me. '''Karen: '''It's alright. '''Plankton: '''Karen, can you shrink this spaghetti so it can be the appropriate sized for me? If you still have that shrink ray installed inside of you. '''Karen: '(Sighs) Yes. (Karen shrinks the spaghetti to be more suited for Plankton to eat). '''Plankton: '''Let's dig in! (Plankton and SpongeBob start eating their food; Plankton eats his food like an animal). '''Karen: '''Calm down. '''Plankton: '''Sorry, but I was so hungry. '''SpongeBob: '''So Plankton how's past Bikini Bottom doing? '''Plankton: Fine I guess still full of imbeciles. Hey guys what have you been up to? SpongeBob: You know nothing really just living in an abandoned city. Karen: 'Well for me it's basically what the sponge said. '''Plankton: '''Well maybe you guys can explore outside of Bikini Bottom and see what's there. '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know about leaving like what if it's just like how it is here? '''Plankton: '''Well you're never sure unless you try to explore. '''Karen: '''Maybe you're right honey. '''SpongeBob: '''Well maybe we can discuss about this after dinner. '''Narrator: '''After dinner... (SpongeBob is seen cleaning up the table). (Plankton goes towards SpongeBob). '''Plankton: '''So what do you do? Do you always stay in your house like all the the time? '''SpongeBob: '''No, I go out sometimes. '''Plankton: '''What do you usually do? '''SpongeBob: '''I mostly just explore, sometimes I just pick up things that can be useful for me or it's just cool. '''Plankton: '''Maybe we can explore the city tomorrow? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah sure! (In the living room, Plankton, Karen, and SpongeBob are watching a show). '''Plankton: '''I'm bored and tired. '''SpongeBob: '''Well I guess it is late so let's all go to bed. '''Plankton: '''Where do I sleep? '''SpongeBob: '''Hmm let's see. How about I'll just set up somewhere to sleep for you. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's bedroom). '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, so Karen, will charge here and Plankton you'll sleep on Karen's head in this tissue box. '''Plankton: '(Sighs) Ugh. 'Narrator: '''The next morning. (SpongeBob's foghorn starts to honk). '''SpongeBob: '''Good morning! '''Plankton: '(Yawns) What time is it? '''Karen: '''7:00 A.M. '''Plankton: '''Ugh. (Scene cuts to Karen and Plankton watching some shows in the living room while SpongeBob is cooking breakfast). '''SpongeBob: '''Hey guys! I'm making chocolate chip pancakes made from love for breakfast! '''Plankton: '''Yeah, yeah. Oh hey ,SpongeBob, aren't we going out today? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh yeah! Maybe after we all eat breakfast, we can go out and explore the city. '''Karen: '''You know honey all that Bikini Bottom is just a bunch of broken down stuff. '''Plankton: '''Yeah, but I want to see for myself like how much has changed. '''Karen: '''Okay then. '''SpongeBob: '''Pancakes are ready! '''Plankton: Nice. (After eating pancakes they all get prepared to leave the house). Plankton: '''I'm just gonna bring a bag just in case if there is anything that I find interesting. '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh me too! '''Plankton: '''SquarePants, you've been collecting junk for years now. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh yeah! But I still like collecting things from out there. (They all leave SpongeBob's house). '''Plankton: '''Hey SpongeBob is that Gary's grave? (He points at the headstone). '''SpongeBob: '''Sadly, yes. '''Plankton: (Awkwardly) Oh okay. (They all set out into the city). Karen: 'So Plankton, how have things been in the past? '''Plankton: '''Eh. '''SpongeBob: '''What do you mean "eh"? '''Plankton: '''Oh come on life back there is just really annoying. '''SpongeBob: '''Why? '''Plankton: '''You. '''SpongeBob: '''Aww. (They continue walking down the road). '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh look! A boat! '''Plankton: '''Yeah so what? '''SpongeBob: '''Let's see if it still works. '''Plankton: '''Why? '''SpongeBob: '''Duh, because it's fun! '''Plankton: '''Ugh, whatever. (SpongeBob walks towards the boat and gets inside of it). '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh, let's see what we have here. (SpongeBob opens up the glove compartment and grabs the things inside of it). '''SpongeBob: '''Look! Some old food, some papers, some first-aid kits- '''Plankton: '''Interesting (He hopes into the boat). '''Karen: '''Is there keys? '''SpongeBob: '''Let me see. (SpongeBob checks all around the boat). '''SpongeBob: '''No keys. '''Plankton: '''We don't need those keys while we can just make our ways to figure out how to work this piece of junk. '''SpongeBob: '''Like what? '''Plankton: '''it's simple, we just make a device well actually ''I ''make a device that can allow us to drive any boat we want. '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh cool! '''Karen: '''Hey I found keys. '''Plankton: '''Oh never mind. (They all get into the boat and SpongeBob turns it on). '''Plankton: '''Wait SpongeBob have you gotten better at driving since the last one thousand years? '''SpongeBob: '''Uh I think so. (SpongeBob starts driving). '''SpongeBob: '''Look guys I'm- (He crashes). '''SpongeBob: '''Maybe somebody else would like to drive? (Plankton and Karen both sigh). '''Plankton: '''Ugh, I'll drive. (SpongeBob and Plankton switch places). '''Plankton: '''Alright let's go. (They drive off). '''Plankton: '''So where should we go? '''SpongeBob: '''Don't know just go anywhere! '''Plankton: '''Well I don't know how much Bikini Bottom has changed so I have no idea where I am going. '''Karen: '''Just drive around. (They all drive around for a bit). '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh stop here! (It's a toy store). '''Plankton: '''Why? '''SpongeBob: '''Pretty please! '''Plankton: '''Yeah, but still why? '''SpongeBob: '''Because I haven't had a new toy in years. '''Plankton: '''Ugh fine, but only for a couple of minutes. (They all leave the car and enter the toy store). '''Plankton: '''Geez Louise, this store looks creepier than the city. '''Karen: '''The toy store is creepy, but I'm sure we'll encounter far more creepier buildings and areas than here. '''SpongeBob: '(Gasps) Guys look! (SpongeBob holds up a Mermaid Man action figure). 'SpongeBob: '''It's a Mermaid Man action figure that's intact now I have to look for a Barnacle Boy action figure. '''Plankton: '''If Bikini Bottom was abandoned about forty years ago wouldn't those two been long gone? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah they died like years ago, but they were still popular after their death. '''Plankton: '''Okay then, interesting. (They explore the store for a bit). '''Plankton: '''Can we leave this place is giving me the creeps. '''SpongeBob: '(Sadly) Aww fine. (They all leave the store) '''Karen: '''Where to now? '''Plankton: '''I don't know '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh I know! I know! '''Plankton: '''Please don't let is be some store that only you will enjoy. '''SpongeBob: '''Please! '''Plankton: '''What even is it? '''SpongeBob: '''It's the... (Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab) '''Plankton: '''The Krusty Krab? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah! '''Plankton: '''Is the Krabby Patty secret formula still in there? '''SpongeBob: '''Don't know. (They enter inside the Krusty Krab). '''Plankton: Whoa, the Krusty Krab got big over time. SpongeBob: 'Yeah we had a lot of renovation over time. '''Plankton: '''Hey Squarepants, did you still work at the Krusty Krab? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah until of course Bikini Bottom was evacuated. '''Plankton: '''Cool. Also who took care of the Krusty Krab after well Krabs's death? '''Karen: '''Family did, generation after generation. '''Plankton: '''Hmm. So who took care of the Chum Bucket after my death? '''Karen: '''Me. '''Plankton: '''Oh okay. '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh! The cash register! (SpongeBob hops into the boat and opens up the register). '''SpongeBob: '''Guys look there's still money in it! '''Plankton: '''Cool. (Plankton opens up the office door). '''Plankton: '''Krabby Patty secret formula where are you? '''SpongeBob: '''Hey Plankton! What you doin'? '''Plankton: '''Nothing. '''Karen: '''Honey, I still remember you saying that you would only come here for research and not to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. '''Plankton: '''I wasn't! '''Karen: '''Yeah sure. (They all explore the old office). '''Plankton: '''Still looks the same, but bigger. '''Karen: '''Yep, the Krusty Krab went through some renovations throughout the years to make it bigger and better. '''Plankton: '''What about the Chum Bucket? '''Karen: '''No, didn't have enough money. '''Plankton: '''Of course. (Plankton sees the safe). '''Plankton: '''Hey SpongeBob! Is this the safe to the Krabby Patty secret formula? '''SpongeBob: '''Yep and it's the original copy of it! '''Plankton: '(Evilly laughs). 'SpongeBob: '''Why you laughin'? '''Plankton: '''Oh, um nothing really just that the air is really polluted. '''Karen: '''Really? That's your excuse? '''Plankton: '''Uh...Look the it's the kitchen! '''SpongeBob: '''Yay! (They all enter the kitchen). '''Plankton: '''Sheesh, the kitchen has fallen apart! And what's the smell? '''SpongeBob: '(Sighs) The smell of rotting Krabby Patties, and other ingredients unfortunately. I remember the morning after Bikini Bottom's evacuation I went to work, but no one was at the Krusty Krab I just thought I was given the day off and well kept on doing that for a couple of days and I knew no one was coming back. 'Plankton: '''What about seeing nobody? Did that not give you the hint that everybody is gone? '''SpongeBob: '''I just thought everybody probably had the days off of work and school and such. '''Plankton: '''Okay. So is it just you guys living in Bikini Bottom? '''Karen: '''No there's Larry the Lobster still lives here, SpongeBob's family, and the Flying Dutchman and that's all I know. '''Plankton: '''Okay I can see the Flying Dutchman can still be around since he's a ghost, and I guess if SquarePants can be alive one-thousand years into the future then his family could be still alive too, but why Larry? '''Karen: '''Lobsters apparently can live a very ''long ''time. '''SpongeBob: '''Yep and sponges too! '''Plankton: '''So the only reason why you and your family are still alive just because you are all sponges? '''SpongeBob: '''Pretty much yeah. '''Plankton: '''So, umm...are there still ingredients in here for making a Krabby Patty? '''SpongeBob: '''Don't know if there is still some ingredients left, it's probably all rotten and stuff. '''Plankton: '''Oh yeah right. '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh look! (He holds up a spatula). '''SpongeBob: '''It's my old spatula! '''Plankton: '(Sarcastically) Wow so spectacular. 'SpongeBob: '''And the grill! '''Plankton: '''Can we just find something that is interesting? '''SpongeBob: '''But, Plankton, this is interesting! '''Plankton: '''Whatever. (They continue exploring). '''Plankton: '''So do any of you know where all the Bikini Bottomites went? '''Karen: '''No, but I know where they all went to leave. '''Plankton: '''What. '''Karen: '''They all left through the caverns. '''Plankton: '''How do you know this? '''Karen: '''Because I once explored the caverns once about ten years ago and it shows that's where the Bikini Bottomites all went to leave, well at least travel through the caverns to get to their destination. '''Plankton: '''Let's explore it then! '''Karen: '''Well hold on the caverns are dangerous. '''Plankton: '''Dangerous, how? '''Karen: '''Lots of dangerous animals live there. '''Plankton: '''Hmm. '''SpongeBob: '''Maybe we can go there if we are all prepared! '''Plankton: '''Yes, maybe. '''SpongeBob: '''But let's keep on exploring! (They explore the Krusty Krab for a bit). '''Plankton: '''Ugh, can we go somewhere else? '''SpongeBob: '''Like what? '''Plankton: '''I don't know, um Goo Lagoon? Old houses or buildings? Jellyfish Fields? '''SpongeBob: '''Well then, let's go! '''Plankton: '''Where to? '''SpongeBob: '''To all of those places! (They all go to Jellyfish Fields, and it shows an empty field). '''Plankton: '''Whoa, did all the jellyfish leave ''too? 'SpongeBob: '''Yeah, but like they began to move out like three years after Bikini Bottom's abandonment. '''Plankton: '''Okay then. (They explore around for a bit). '''Plankton: '''Ugh! This place is not interesting, it's just a bunch of fields! '''SpongeBob: '''It is interesting! (Some jellyfish start appearing). '''SpongeBob: '''Jellyfish! '''Plankton: '''Wait I though you said they all left too? '''SpongeBob: '''Some remained though the population is very small. '''Plankton: '''Hmm. '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh look! (He points at a blue jellyfish). '''Plankton: '''A jellyfish? '''SpongeBob: '''A rare kind of jellyfish! (SpongeBob grabs out a jellyfishing net). '''SpongeBob: '(Singing) La, la, la, la, la. 'Plankton: '(Quietly) Imbecile. '''Karen: '''Hey honey, come on try to have some fun considering this is how it's been for the last four decades. '''Plankton: '''Well actually, I've only been here for a day. '''Karen: '''Come on. '''Plankton: '''Fine! (Karen grabs out two jellyfishing nets). '''Plankton: '''Karen, you know I don't like jellyfishing. '''Karen: '''Me too, it's just that this is only one of the few "fun" things left out to do. '''Narrator: One hour later... 'SpongeBob: '''Whoa, that was fun! '''Plankton: '''Ehhhhh, not really. '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh, I now know where to go to next! '''Plankton: '''Better be your gravestone. '''SpongeBob: '''Ha, no! Silly Plankton, that's a bit macabre, but anyways we are going to... '''Plankton: '''Hold up! Is it going to be a place that'll annoy me? or make me bored out of my mind? ''More Coming Soon Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts